


We Make Choices

by ChyDev23



Series: The Only Way [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, black bella, especially after the cullens leave, i needed more color, so if you dont like jacob and bella together i suggest you avoid several chapters of this, this will be wayyy more canon divergent than the first in this series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChyDev23/pseuds/ChyDev23
Summary: New Moon reimagining. Continues after The Only Way. Bella is upset that Edward was leaving, heart broken and struggling to continue to be herself. Until she finds solace in Jacob.





	1. This Is Exactly Why I Don’t Have Birthday Parties

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! I wanted to wait a bit from the ending of the last story and then jump right into the next one. I've got a cold, and my colds last a while, so I'm gonna do my best to get the first three chapters up and not let my cold get the best of me. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy, feedback is always appreciated. Thank you, xoxo- Chyna

I awoke with a start, the weirdest dream. I was standing in our field. By our field I mean the one that Edward and I would often spend time laying in, picnics, sometimes kissing if he was strong enough. 

But staring back at me was this old black woman. I smiled and she gave me back a tentative smile as well. As I stepped closer, so did she. I was getting a little weirded out, I go to say something, but so does she so I stop to let her speak but then she stops to let me speak. 

And then I see out of the corner of my eye, Edwards pale statue coming my way. He looked hot as hell. His hair looked like he had just gone to the salon or something. A wonderful blue button up. My thoughts then clip back to the old woman and my eyes express horror as she probably doesn’t know what’s going. 

I look back at Edward who seemed to be unphased, smiling at me with a love in his eyes I had never seen. I looked back at the woman just as she looked back at me from looking at Edward with worry on her face. She was probably freaking out that he was sparkling. 

Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulder, so I wrapped mine around his waist. I looked back at the old woman, wondering if she was gone yet. Not like I knew her, but her face did feel familiar. When I looked back at her though, her arm is situated awkwardly in the air. 

And then it clicked, she was me. That was me, old as hell. 

When awake, I realize that I slept a little bit past my alarm. I get up and stretch, looking out my window. I’m pleased to see Edward standing outside leaning against his Volvo waiting for me. I give him a smile and get ready for the day. 

So today was my birthday, but I didn’t want anyone who knew to make a big deal out of it. Alice insisted on a party, but I told her that I wasn’t one for celebrations. Even when I was younger, there never was a day that I made out to be as special as it was. My mom and dad tried throwing parties, but they saw how indifferent I was to it all and eventually would just start giving me money to spend whenever I wanted. 

When I get down stairs, I see Charlie is at the counter getting his coffee. He turns around and gives me a big hug. “I know you won’t be celebrating, but I just wanted to get ya something Bells”, he squeezes me with the wrapped gift in hand.

“Well I guess I can say that I appreciate it either way”, I pat him on the back and grab my bag as I head out of the door. “Love you!”, I yell before I close the door. I hear him say it back as Edward is smirking at me standing beside his car. 

He kisses my hand and guides me into the passenger seat. Once he is inside I look at his grin. “Okay, okay, go ahead and say it”, he pulls out of my driveway and starts on the way to school. 

The look on his face said that he wanted to say those words. “I don’t get why this day brings you such disdain. But happy birthday, my love”, he caresses my hand with his free hand. 

“I don’t hate it, I just think of it as just another day”, I said nonchalantly. And it was just another day. But today, it was starting to get to me. My ass was getting older. And if I looked old, I’d look like an old ass vampire too. Not young like Edward or even his siblings. 

Edward seemed to pick up on my discontent though, as he dropped the subject as we made our way to school. 

When we get there, I make my way to my locker and then we both head to our first classes. Edward takes my hand and an annoyed, but casual smile comes onto his face as he stops us by the stairwell. “Uhh why are we stopping here?”, I ask him confused. 

And before he answers, Alice hops down from the stairs and Jasper is right behind her. She comes up and gives me a tight squeeze. “Please tell me you will wear the dress I picked out for your party tonight?”, she says pleadingly. I slowly turn to look at Edward. 

“Oh so you were gonna just set me up huh?”, I said taking mental note of how sly he was. It was kind of cute. 

“I promise he had nothing to do with it, it was all me. But happy birthday!”, she says excitedly before skipping off with Jasper in tow. 

“Happy birthday Bella”, Jasper says, walking past me. I feel a wave of calm rush over me and frown. 

Jasper had used his power on me. He could essentially change people’s emotions. It was subtle, but I could physically feel myself relax. He must have known that I was gonna lay it on thick for Edward for not warning me about this party sooner. 

“You are lucky that Jasper has your back ya know”, I say, grabbing his hand as we walk to class. 

“I’d say I’m lucky you aren’t so mad at me and still very in love with me”, he leans down to kiss my head and more of my irritation dissipates. Maybe a small get together with just his family wouldn’t be too bad. 

I make sure to tell Charlie where I’ll be tonight so that he doesn’t worry. Keeping a more open dialogue with him was important to me. I had up and left him, pretty much betraying his trust and hurting him at the same time. I didn’t want to do that to him again, so I made it a habit to tell him where I was, with who and how long I’d be gone. 

After school is finished, Alice and Jasper drive me to their place, Edward reassuring me that my truck was in safe hands with him. I didn’t trust him with Ketchup, who I had finally named, because he always made fun of the odd sounds my truck made and insisted on getting me a new car instead of just fixing Ketchup up. 

Which always caught me by surprise. Like my parents never had a lot of money, so I was always thankful for whatever they could afford. But the Cullens seemed to have an abundance. Hell, just their house alone told me that. But the idea of him just plucking me a new car was insane. Would this be my life? Living comfortable and lavish? No black girl I knew was living like this. 

When we get to their house, Alice drags me to up to her room. It surprisingly had a bed. I knew that none of them needed to sleep, but I knew that there had to be moments of Jasper and Alice just relaxing. And they had to have been having sex all the damn time, so I avoided sitting or touching the bed. I wasn’t here for wondering about how two vampires get down and dirty. Though it was sort of an interesting thought. 

I’m pulled out of my thoughts by Alice taking me into her walk in, well hell I couldn’t even call it a walk in closet. There was space for a bed, a king size bed in here. Everything was sorted by color.  
“Okay so I went shopping like a month ago, I had a vision about this. So I picked you up something. I think it’s the right size”, she hands me a lovely dark blue dress. 

“Alice, you shouldn’t have”, she waves me off as I say this and points to one of the various mirrors. “Enough of that, put on the dress, tell me what ya think and then the festivities shall begin”, she claps her hands together in excitement before closing the closet doors for my privacy. 

I slipped into the dress and felt how soft the fabric felt against my body. There wasn’t a tag, but I could only imagine how expensive this dress must have been. An appropriate sized slit up my thigh and it was cut enough to see some of my cleavage but not too much. 

I could only make finger guns at myself in the mirror, because well… I looked hot as hell. I had done my own makeup beforehand, as Rosalie would have been in charge of it, but I could have only guessed that her face would have been a scowl while doing it. Which bothered me, I got along with Emmett, but Rosalie wanted nothing to do with me. I tried talking to her about tons of things, but to no avail, she just got irritated and walked away. 

I mean I knew it had nothing to do with my skin color. Black girl dating her brother wasn’t the problem. Rosalie was generally a bit...rude to everyone. Well not to Carlisle and Esme, especially not Esme. She was far more warm, if I could call it that, to Esme. I’d have to ask Edward about that. 

I open up the closet door and show Alice, who is already dressed in her party attire. She cheers and whistles in satisfaction, as if she didn’t already know that it would be perfect. Because it was. The dress clung to all my assets well and I wasn’t going to complain about a free dress. 

Alice gives me a pair of heels and we make our way downstairs. I see balloons strung everywhere. And not just cheap Dollar Store balloons. They look elegant somehow. All of the house did, decorated with birthday things. 

Edward is the first one that turns around to see me come to where everyone is waiting for me. He smiles a radiant smile, meeting me to take my hand. “You look gorgeous”, he kisses my cheek. 

“Happy birthday Bella”, Esme tells me, greeting me with a hug. “Should we start with your gifts then?”, Carlisle says with a warm smile. 

“You guys really went all out for me, you didn’t have to really”, I say feeling tears sting my eyes, but blink them back. 

“You are fam now Bells”, Emmett comes up to me with a box and his grin is mischievous. 

When I take the box, I find that it’s light. “Uhh, Emmett I appreciate the humor”, Edward looks between me and Emmett, chuckling. 

“It’s new tires and paint job”, Emmett bows as if pleased with himself. “That’s why I couldn’t drive my truck here”, I say with realization hitting me. Edward can do nothing but smile at me. 

“Okay well this next gift is from Rosalie”, Alice says as she skips over to Rosalie, handing her a box to give to me. 

I turn to Rosalie and say thank you as she immediately hands it to me. “Alice is the real one who picked this out”, I try my best to keep my composure. She didn’t even try to act like she didn’t like me. 

“Oh okay, well you are-”, I’m cut off as I try to tear open the wrapping paper, only to get a paper cut. “Ouch, stupid paper cut really, fuck”, I say. Edward looks with pained and concerned looks from me and then looks up. His stance looks that of alarm and I follow his gaze to Jasper, who is shaking. Oh this wasn’t going good. 

Jasper’s eyes were dark, body shaking with hunger. Was my blood really that great smelling to these vampires? Before I can do anything, I see Jasper begin to run in my direction.

Within a flash, Edward pushes me out of the way. I crumble into the table, feeling a sharp pain in my arm. When I look up, I see that Emmett has restrained Jasper and has taken him outside. 

“Bella, are you okay?”, Carlisle is immediately by my side. He orders everyone out as he sees the blood trickling down my arm. They weren’t able to hand the amount of blood coming out of me right now.  
I was pissed, confused, in a lot of fucking pain. My boyfriend could have done something other than push me into a table. Literally anything, like tell me to leave the room. 

Carlisle takes me to his office to stitch up my arm. I sure as hell wasn’t going to the hospital. Charlie would have a field day and probably try to arrest Edward and sue the Cullens. He would win and buy the most expensive flat screen the Cullen’s money could buy. 

“I’m sure that Jasper feels bad”, he says as she begins to clean my arm. 

“I think everyone does, hell I kind of feel bad for ruining your furniture”, he smirks at this. 

“It’ll be replaced by tomorrow. But I sometimes have to keep in mind that not everyone has been on this… vegetarian diet so to speak, as long as I have”, he adds. 

“Well of course, you are a doctor too. You kind of have to keep your cool around blood all the time”, I wince slightly as he starts to take pieces of glass out of my arm. 

“That’s true. But tonight has reminded me of when I first started this family”, I lean in closer to cooling touch as my arm was beginning to throb, but I tried to concentrate on his talking. He was trying to distract me from feeling bad about tonight, and it made me appreciate Carlisle even more. 

“I was changed in 1663, by an old vampire that I had heard underground, my downfall being my compassion and urge to help people. It was a painful transition, but I did my best. I tried everything to resist feeding from humans. Then I fed on an deer and found that it dulled my thirst”, he wipes the remaining dried blood on my arm. 

“I wanted to continue helping people, especially with my new found capabilities. So when Edward’s mother wanted me to change him, I had to help her. I had to grant her dying wish. They both had the Spanish flu. So I changed him. And taught him the ways of feeding on animals, not letting what we are stop us from being good in nature”, I smile at this. 

Carlisle was a good man, beating heart or not, he had a good heart for all of his life and immortality. He certainly didn’t let his vampirism get in the way of doing what he needed to do. 

“And a bit after that, I saved Esme. And we fell in love. Rosalie after this. We really try to live by our morals”, he starts to clean up the mess of cleaning my injury. 

“I think you do an excellent job of that.”, I tell him as I stand up from the table. 

He nods in thanks as he leads me out of the office. 

Edward takes my hand and leads me to his car. He drives me home, but the air around us feels odd. 

“You okay or?” I drag the ‘or’ out, but to my surprise he doesn’t respond. I scoff and cross my arms in irritation. 

“I’m fine Edward, thanks for asking”, I say and stay silent the rest of my ride home. 

I have a hard time falling asleep that night. Mind racing as to why Edward was being so unresponsive. I even tried Facetiming him. The fucker just wasn’t picking up. I’d just have to give him a piece of my mind tomorrow if that’s how he felt.


	2. I Know You Aren't Saying What I Think You Are Saying You Little Shit

Giving him a piece of my mind only led to me leaving him a voicemail. I was starting to get more worried than anything. None of his family were at school. Even Alice didn’t pick up my calls. 

Were they out hunting? Did something happen? I wasn’t sure at all. It was weird. Until I came home from school. Edward stood by the side of my house.

“Well hey stranger, didn’t want to answer my calls?”, I say, irritation bleeding from my voice. 

His face shows no sign of emotion. “I think we should take a walk”, he says as he walks to the treeline beside my house. 

“Uhh okay…”, I trail behind him, not sure why he was being all doom and gloom. I mean he was freaking me out, this was worse than when we first met. 

We walk in silence, for what seems like 15 mins until he stops in front of a large tree. He wrings his hands as he turns around. 

“We have to leave, people are getting suspicious about Carlisle’s age”, he says looking at the ground. 

I feel a sense of relief wash over me. 

“Oh, pfft, okay then I’ll pack like two bags and tell Charlie some lie”, I step closer to him ready to hug him, but he steps back, still not meeting my eyes. 

“No, we are leaving..”, he leaves it at that and I realize what he means. They were leaving. 

I couldn’t believe this. 

“Hold the hell up, I know you aren’t saying what I think you are saying you little shit”, I look at him incredulously.

“It’s not safe here, I almost lost control Bella”, he says with a anger building in his shoulders. 

The irritation in me began to turn into despair. “So you are breaking up with me? Long distance relationships are a thing Edward. I know you would never hurt me, so you are being kind of fucking ridiculous”, he steps up to me and looks me in the eyes. 

I could tell that his mind was already made up. I knew my makeup was about to be ruined and send Charlie out for ice cream and pizza. 

“This will be our last goodbye...I won’t bother you. It will be like I was never here”, he says before he kisses me on the forehead and disappears. 

I open my eyes from trying to shut my tears out and look around frantically for Edward. I take a deep breath. I wasn’t going to do anything too crazy. I needed to think clearly about this. 

First, this was about the party and the accident. Okay, I could understand that. Edward felt guilty, if I could just convince him that I’m fine and that I know he’d never hurt me on purpose, maybe I could get through to him. 

Jasper is a newer vampire than the rest of them so he probably hadn’t been exposed to something like a paper cut, or hell even glass in someone’s arm in a very long time that didn’t involve killing them on the spot. I was looking like an actual snack to them. Even Rosalie looked like she might have pounced. 

I begin to walk deeper into the forest, trying to call and text Edward. I even go as far as calling out to him. “Hey, this is real funny. Leave the black girl out in the forest, she might lose her mind from her hair frizzing up”, I say loud enough for him to possibly hear. 

I hear nothing. Nothing but the wind, insects and birds. And then I realize that it was getting dark. I had lost track of time walking out here. I almost panic at not knowing where exactly I am, but turn on maps on my phone. I was an hour walk away. I could manage that. Gave me enough time to think about driving over to his house and explaining to him why he was not only wrong, but rude for just leaving me in the damn forest. 

This was a mistake though. My phone dies. It only managed to last 20 minutes. And my second mistake was not texting Charlie, too absorbed in my plans to get my ex vampire boyfriend back. 

“Fuuuuucckkkkk!”, I yell out as I feel the weight of how shit my day had become on my shoulders. I was heartbroken, lost, hungry, and just generally irritated. This was a time I wish I could just be honest with my dad. He’d probably flip his shit, but see how distraught I was and do what he could to make sure I was okay. 

It started to drizzle, so I put my hood up as I walked mindlessly in one direction. I was getting tired and my head was throbbing with how loud my thoughts were. I just needed a nap. Is this how 18 felt? 

But then it started to really pour down, and my jacket was soaked. My hair was soaked. I felt like how my heart felt at the moment, soggy and gross. 

I knew that if I took my jacket off though, I’d be even more cold than I already was. I figured that I might as well take a break and rest my legs. I wiped my eyes, seeing that my eyeliner surprisingly wasn’t ruined. Thank god for waterproof mascara and eyeliner. 

I sink against a mossy tree, body sagging against it. I rub my temples trying to ease my headache. This was a disaster. A cold breeze blows in, making me think of Edward when he opened doors for me. He was always there in a flash. 

I don’t know how long I sat there, but it felt like everything in me was numb. I closed my eyes and took a nap. My stupid ass took a nap in the middle of the forest. 

I woke with a start, hearing yelling in the distance. Several voices. I try to get up, but my legs are like jelly. Someone yells my name as I stumble down.

My hand slips on something sharp, and I wince in pain. “Are you okay?”, a husky voice asks me, leaning down next to me. I look up and see a guy, mid to late 20s looking. I think he takes my silence as an answer, as he easily picks me up. I begin to shiver, realizing just how cold I am. He was warm as hell. 

He yells out to people with flashlights that he has found me. “I’m Sam Uley, I’m good friends with your dad’s friend Billy”, I whisper out a thank you. I give into how warm he is, finding myself falling asleep. 

When I wake up, I’m on the couch in my house, Charlie sitting on the floor beside me watching tv, drinking out of a mug. He must hear me begin to stir and looks my way. 

“How ya feeling Bells?”, he turns to me, holding my hand. 

I can only think of one thing to say to him as tears spring to my eyes. “He left me dad”, he scoots me over to hold me as I cry on his chest. He rubs my back and stays silent for a while. “You don’t need him. You are amazing as you are and any boy that can’t realize what he has is a nutcase”, he kisses my head. 

Before I head to my room to get some rest, he explains how he got some of the boys on the reservation to come help look for me. He doesn’t push me to eat, as I tell him that I don’t have an appetite. 

Rest is suppose to give you energy, but I didn’t have any at all. I laid in bed, afraid that if I went to sleep, I’d dream of him. Sadly, when I did fall to sleep, I did dream of him. 

And I woke up. In the middle of the night, screaming. Charlie would come in to make sure I was okay, holding me until I fell back to sleep. It was wearing on him too. And I felt guilty for putting him through it. I was in pain, from a broken heart.

I had gone to the Cullen house. It was empty. I tried sending Alice emails, but was too afraid to hit send. 

I sent him texts, begging him for answers that I knew already. Why did I have to fall for a moody white man? A moody white vampire was just my luck. If I ever dated again, I’d stay far away from anyone that even looked like a vampire. 

I started to lose weight. Not eating as much. I lost touch with my friends. Angela was the most worried about me, but I pushed her away. I didn’t talk or socialize at school. I was becoming a shell of myself. 

Months passed by with this routine, until Charlie insisted that he maybe I needed to go be with my mom. I clam up at this, not wanting to feel crowded by those lovebirds. I loved my mom, but I wouldn’t subject myself to being the third wheel. 

I convince him that I’ll go back to my old self if he drops the idea of me going back to live with Renee. 

I guess I’d have to make an effort again. When I go to school that day, I try to reconnect with my old friends at lunch, sitting with them instead of alone like usual. I nearly cuss Jessica and Eric out as they act a bit insensitive towards me. Mike out of the blue asks me out on a date and I surprise myself by saying yes, but to a horror movie. Fuck it, Mike was an okay guy. He was no Edward, but if he wanted the buns so bad, maybe I’d give them to him. 

Okay, I take that back. I probably wouldn’t because Jessica liked him so much. Angela was excited to see me, and I told her we would catch up soon. I missed her company if anything, we could sit in silence and do homework and I’d still enjoy it. She just had a natural energy about her that no one could deny. She tells me that she was the one who sent a container of soup over when they found me in the woods. I nearly tear up and hug her, but I hold it together not wanting to cause a scene during lunch. 

When I get home, I feel better than I had for the past couple of months. I had actually eaten breakfast and lunch, with plans for dinner. Charlie must have noticed the air around me and asked me how my day was. I told him and he gave me a one armed hug. Before he went back to watching tv he turns back to me. 

“Hey, visit Jacob sometime, Billy is worried about him. Maybe you two could hang out”, I shrug at this. 

I wouldn’t mind hanging with Jake. I hadn’t seen him in a while and I’m sure he missed me as well. I’d make it an adventure to see him tomorrow after school. I tell Charlie this, not wanting to break our trust we had built since last semester’s disaster with James trying to kill me. 

I was beginning to feel like myself again, like I could breathe without worrying about being in pain. But I was getting my friends back, I was going on a date, and I was going to be okay for a bit. This black girl wasn’t going to let a break up get in the way of her happiness just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I delve into the whole Jacob/Bella thing, I want to just say that they are closer in age in my fanfiction rather than 3 years apart in the book/movie. It was a bit weird to me, so I made that change for my own comfort. So he will be a year younger, so 17. And if you don't like Jacob, I'm sorry, but again, it's a reimagining. You'll live. Thank you for the support, comments and feedback are wonderful and let me know what you are thinking about the story! xoxo- Chyna


	3. There's A Lot of Tension Here

I wasn’t very excited to go on this date with Mike. At all, and I had no plans of making a move. So I decided to force Jacob out of his house and the reservation to come with me and Mike to the movies. Mike was taken aback by this, but didn’t protest at all. Jake was soaking it all up, enjoying how much it made him squirm. 

But then the funny part was during the movie. Both of them sat on either side of me, hands “resting” on their armrests just in case I got scared and wanted to hold on them. I wasn’t scared at all, I loved scary movies. 

Not even half way through the movie though, Mike says he’s going to puke from how gory the movie was at that point. I sigh, getting up to follow him out. This may not have been a real date, but I wasn’t going to be an asshole about it. 

Jake follows me out, laughing. “What’s so funny huh?”, I nudge his shoulder as we sit on the stairs next to the men’s restroom. He flashes a toothy grin. “What a tough guy he is”, I shake my head at this. 

“Yeah well not everyone can handle gore like us”, he shrugs and scoots closer to me. I don’t object, as the heat from his body is comforting, I lean my head on his shoulder. 

“So why are you even here with this goof?”, he lays his head against mine.

“I needed some fun in my life”, I found myself caressing his arm that sat on his knee. 

“Was Cullen not enough fun for you?”, there’s a disdain in his voice I had never heard before. 

“Uhh excuse you, first off he left me. And secondly, I need that attitude cut out. I just need some fun, like I said”, I get up, irritation rising. He stands up and in front of me. 

He seems to calm down. “I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have said that.”, he steps closer to me. 

“You’re right, so I expect some sort of gift in return for your attitude”, he chuckles at me and our eyes meet. 

It was like a spark had gone off, standing there so close to Jake. I had never truly looked at him before. Had he started going to the gym? And a growth spurt too? He no longer looked scrawny and was nowhere near my height anymore. He towered over me, but it wasn’t in an intimidating way. It was comforting, like he was watching over me. 

He must have felt it too, as we leaned closer, lips almost touching. There’s a lot of tension here. Tension I hadn’t noticed before. Until Mike comes out of the restroom. We back away from each other instantly, one of my fingers twisting a curl of my hair. 

“Well that sucked, threw up my entire stomach”, Jacob’s jaw tightens as Mike talks. 

“I need to get home, mind taking me home Bella?”, Mike asks. Before I can respond, Jacob gets in his face. 

“You are annoying, couldn’t handle a simple movie and now you want a ride home, you can make it home by yourself”, I quickly get between them as Mike looks taken aback. 

I press a hand on Jacob’s chest to move him back. He was so fucking hot. Like physically hot, I mean Jacob had glowed up these last couple of months since the last time I had seen him, but no the guy was literally burning up. 

“Uhh you are hot”, I say matter of factly towards Jake. Mike scoffs, before walking off in frustration. I’d have to apologize later, I may not have really enjoyed his company, but I still felt bad about what just transpired. 

Charlie was surprised that the next day I was going to be with friends again.

“Hey Bells, I just wanted to check up on you”, he says turning the volume down from the flatscreen. 

“What’s up dad?”, I say wrapping my coat around my waist. He gets up and leans against the couch. 

“You are looking happier, you’ve been eating. I’m happy that you are feeling better. And I don’t wanna stretch here, but does it have anything to do with Jake?”, I cough on my own spit as he says this. 

“Uhm maybe? Jake… he is a cool guy and he isn’t out to do anything, he just enjoys my company and I enjoy his”, I tell him. Charlie can’t help but to smirk.   
“Well alright then, I approve of-”, I cut him off groaning playfully. 

“Please lets not have another talk about boys”, he shoots his hands up in defense. 

“Just making sure my baby is well taken care of”, he reaches in his pants pocket for his wallet. 

He gave me some money, as I was going out with Jessica. I knew deep down she just wanted info on what happened with Mike. And I was fine with giving her the details after we got out of the movies. 

I let her pick the movie and it turned out to be a romantic comedy, it wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t good. She babbled on about it, until she asks me finally how the movies went with Mike. 

“I mean it was fine, I only went to be nice. I think he finally got the hint that I’m not into him”, I tell her as we make our way out of the theater. She perks up at this. 

“Oh okay that’s cool, he told me he got sick so I brought him some soup. Guys are such babies when they get sick ya know, I was right by his side though so I didn’t mind it too much”, I nod at this. 

“I know how much you like him Jess, I’m not trying to take him away, but I think he is too oblivious, you better tell him. You are a good match for each other honestly”, she squints at me. 

“What is that suppose to mean?”, I shoot my hands up as if to mean no harm. 

“I just think that you like to be the center of attention and he wants to make a lucky lady the center of his attention. He’s sensitive, you are..aggressive”, I laugh at this and she joins in too. 

“I guess I understand what you mean Bella… I’m sorry if I’m ever bitchy with you. I am so use to dealing with people stepping all over me that I try to deflect”, she says and I learn a new side to her. 

It was nice to hear that at least she was aware of this not so positive trait about herself. We talked more about Mike, until I saw them. 

It looked like the same guys that tried to harm me the night Edward had stalked me. Granted it was for a good reason, it was still stalking and a bit creepy. 

I stopped in my tracks as they catcalled to me. Jessica looked at me confused. “Okay I’m not trying to be on the nightly news as a high school photo day so let’s go”, she says shakily. 

“I think I know them”, she gives me an incredulous look. “Well alright, biker Bella then”, I start to move in their direction at the end of the street, but then I see a ghostly figure in front of me. 

It was Edward. Was I fucking hallucinating? Did I die and was now seeing another ghost?

“Don’t go down there Bella”, Edward’s ghost said. Did this fucker die after he left me?

I shake my head of his image and continue towards the sketchy looking guys. When I get closer, I realize that it isn’t the same guys from that night. The vision of Edward pops up again, telling me to walk away. 

I’m a stubborn little shit, so I hop onto one of the guys bike with him. He races down the street, and I see Edward’s ghost thing right in front of us. I begin to freak out thinking we are going to hit him, so I tell the guy to stop. 

He complies and looks back at me in confusion. I tell him I want to go back and he takes me back. When I get back to Jess, she looks beyond irritated. I apologize to her and promise to make it up to her, which seems to do the trick in keeping her content. 

When I get home, I lay in bed. Did doing sketchy shit make me see him? Was I going nuts? Was I stupid enough to keep doing things to see him?

It had been months and I hadn’t heard from him or his family. He didn’t give two shits about me so why did I care so much. I knew the answer. I loved him. He was my first love and we shared something intense and special. But it wasn’t special enough for him to stay. 

But maybe I could have my cake and eat it too. Jake was starting to feel like a guy I could move on with. Which was crazy because he was just some guy I briefly knew when I was younger. I couldn’t deny the connection though. And I couldn’t deny the rush I felt seeing these mirages of Edward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll be getting more into the connection of Jacob and Bella, as well as their time together within the next couple of chapters. As always, thank you for the support! Feedback is always wonderful. xoxo- Chyna.


	4. Oh God He Needs to Put a Shirt ON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying the series, please please please feel free to leave feedback. It lets me know you are liking or not liking it, what you think in general. Thanks again, hope you enjoy this chapter. xoxo- Chyna

I woke up the next Saturday with a mission. I saw an ad on Craigslist, sketchy as hell, for two motorcycles. I picked them up and paid for them, and then proceeded to make my way to the reservation. When I pulled up, Jacob was very surprised to see me. 

“Was our date not enough for you? Did you bring Mike too?”, his smile was playful. He pretends to be hurt when I punch him in the arm. 

“I brought something better”, I rip back the sheet covering the two bikes and Jake stares at me in dismay. 

“So you clearly aren’t Bella, what have you done with her?”, he jokingly inspects my hair and ears. I swat him away. 

“Can you fix these bad boys up or not?”, he gives me a charming grin. 

“You bet your sweet ass I can”, he easily lifts the bikes one by one down off of my truck. I can’t help but to admire his arms tense as he does this. I struggled to even lift it with another person helping me load them into my truck. 

As we sit in his shed, we joke around and listen to music. “I’m telling you, whenever I leave the reservation, white people always want to touch my hair and my skin”, I hand him a wrench as he talks. 

“It’s the same thing for me. They see how dark my skin is and they want to compare it to anything they can as if it’s a compliment. Dark chocolate, dark mocha, hershey’s kiss”, we both burst into laughter. 

“Man, I’m sorry. It’s easy out here on the res. We come in all shades, but we are all Native. I can only imagine how it is for you being one of only a handful of black kids at your school”, the look on his face is genuine and I feel the spark again. 

It was warm and intense. It was happiness and growth. “Speaking of hair, how do you take care of your long locks?”, I try to diffuse the tension that was growing. I didn’t know if I truly wanted to act on it yet. 

“Uhh shampoo, conditioner, air dry?”, I shake my head at him.  
“What do you mean? It’s always this naturally soft? I shampoo, condition and leave it in for at least 3 minutes, blow dry, coconut oil for moisture, shea on my curls, the occasional twist out. Being natural can be taxing”, he chuckles. 

“Well I’m sorry that my hair regime is so simple. If it helps, you always look good no matter what you do to your hair. I think your braids when you first got here were pretty rad”, he takes a part off one of the bikes off as he says this, avoiding my eyes. 

“Pretty rad huh?”, I tease him. He gets closer to me, standing in front of me now. I could feel his breath on my nose. I was happy that it didn’t stink. The amount of people at school who always came up to me with the worst smelling breath was traumatizing. But Jake’s had a hint of mint. 

“Yeah, pretty rad. I don’t want to be too forward”, he leans in closer to me and I feel myself inhale. I looked down at his lips, they weren’t pink, but a soft brown, complimenting his russet, tan skin. 

They just looked soft and full, especially his bottom lip. This was it. He was going to kiss the hell out of me finally. 

But then I see him lift his finger and boop my nose. “What the hell?”, he gets up laughing hysterically. 

“Please don’t tell me..”, I look into a nearby mirror on the wall. He had smeared grease onto my nose. 

“You are so dead Jacob!”, I rush at him with a piece of cardboard. 

We spend the rest of the day building the bikes and having a good time. When I leave, he tells me to tell him when I get home. 

Charlie notices the smile on my way when I get home but doesn’t say anything. I was going to let him think whatever he wanted to. I had probably the best day in a very long time. 

For weeks it was just like this, just the two of us. One day, some of his friends come over. They were the same age, but for some reason, Jake just looked more mature. I barely looked 18, but Jake looked at least 20 at only 17. 

He told me about his family traditions and tribe traditions. Him and his family came from a long line of Quileute’s, many still being here in La Push. 

And for a while, I didn’t think of Edward. I mean of course I still did, but the pain wasn’t as substantial. First loves sucked ass. 

The day comes where we have finished up the bikes. I insist that Jake drives my truck, as he didn’t have a car of his own yet. As we pass by the bridge, I see someone get pushed off the cliff. 

“Oh fuck, pull over Jake!”, I rush out of the truck, standing at the edge of the bridge. 

“Did you see that? He pushed him the hell off-”, Jacob laughs. 

“They are fine, it’s like a rite of passage to jump. Embry was stupid enough to be apart of that clique. The one over there is Sam. He’s kind of possessive as hell. He keeps staring at me like I’m the next join his little clique”, he scoffs before turning around. 

I notice that his friend Embry was over there as well. Jake seemed to brush it off as we drove to the clear stretch of road that he’d teach me how to ride the bike on. 

Once there, we set up the bikes and I sit on top of the one that is meant for me. 

He shows me the brake and the gas. When I press the gas, I’m startled by the Edward hallucination. What the ever living hell. 

“Don’t do this, get off of the bike”, he says. 

“Bella you okay? You don’t have to do this”, Jake looks at me concerned. 

“I’m fine, move your feet, I’m gonna go”, he moves away just as I lift my feet up and grip the gas handle. 

I feel a rush come over me. The breeze against my skin. I must have looked pretty bad ass. Dark melanin was glistening probably. But then Edward popped up again, telling me that I needed to stop. It scared the shit out of me and I start to lose balance on the bike. 

The front wheel hits a dip in the dirt road near the bend and I close my eyes waiting for impact. I had managed to fuck this up. God damn it Edward.

I feel a sharp pain in my head as I fall. When I open my eyes, the bike is far from me and Jacob is running over to me. I hold my head, looking down to my hand to see that I was definitely bleeding. Ugh, he better not tell Charlie about this or I’d be in real trouble. 

“Bella, your head oh my god”, he takes his shirt off, in one swooping motion and presses it again my head. 

“I’m not saying this because I’m a little dazed from hitting my head, but you just have several abs”, he smiles at me. I can’t help but to stare at his chest. Oh god he needs to put a shirt on. 

“Yeahh let’s get you back to my house. And no, I won’t tell Charlie, but we gotta get you cleaned up and fed before I send you concussed back home”, he put an arm around my waist, making sure I could walk back to the truck. 

Thankfully when I get home, Charlie isn’t there and Jacob makes sure I make it to my bed in one piece. 

I lay in bed with my ice pack, thinking about the last couple of weeks. I guess it was safe to say that me and Jake were getting more than just close as friends. There was something unspoken there that I wanted to unravel. And I could tell that he wanted to as well. 

It was like falling for your best friend. He’s my best friend and I couldn’t help but feel okay around him. It was like I had walked out of a hot room, and then into a cool breeze. 

Which was super fucking mushy. I reach over to my bonnet to put on my head. Next to it though, is a photo of the picture of me. But it had Edward’s hand on my side. I had ripped it in half months ago, upset with him for leaving how he did. 

The one thing I was sure of, I wasn’t completely crazy. But for some reason I saw visions of him whenever I did stupid shit. And why did this vision of him look so good in a suit?

When I think about it, it made sense that I’d see him during those moments. He usually saved me from stupid shit. Just now, he physically couldn’t stop me. 

And maybe I was stupid enough to keep doing it. God my life was turning into a horror movie. And I was sadly becoming the white girl who investigated the weird sounds. So I was going to see if going to the meadow would make me see Edward, and I had a weird feeling about it.


	5. MOTHERFUCKING WEREWOLVES?

An entire week goes by where me and Jake don’t talk. I try calling him, I try texting him. Hell I even ask Charlie to ask Billy about him. Nothing.

I can’t take enough of the silence between me and Jacob so I make my way to his house. I put my hood up as it begins to rain, seeing him walking out of the house towards the treeline. 

He had cut his fucking hair. What the hell. And he only had shorts on as he walked out into the rain. 

“Hey! I know you saw me pull the hell up Jake!”, he keeps walking so I ran until I grab his arm. He turns around slowly. 

“You cut your hair off and got a fucking tattoo?!”, I say looking at his tattoo on his shoulder and the water dripping from his short haircut. 

“Bella, go away”, he says, not bothered by any of what I’m saying. 

“Excuse me, I deserve explanations for you ignoring me”, I say trying to stand my ground. He seemed not like himself. 

But then it clicks. “Did Sam talk to you again? Are you in that damn clique?”, I feel my anger rise. No one was going to treat my bestfriend like this. This was like some sort of gang initiation if they made everyone cut their hair and get tattoos. What the hell did Billy think of this?

“No, Sam’s trying to help me. Don’t blame him”, I scoff at this. Well he was gonna let him get a cold being out here in the god damn rain that was for sure. 

“But if you really want someone to blame, how about those filthy bloodsuckers you love so much, the Cullens?”, I feel my heart drop to my stomach. 

The malice in his voice was nothing I had ever heard before, especially not directed towards me. But it’s the fact that he called them bloodsuckers. How the hell did he know about them?

“I don’t know what the hell you are talking about”, he shakes his head at me. 

“Oh you know exactly what I’m talking about”, his body looks like it’s radiating heat at this point. Was he doing drugs? Was Sam’s clique about doing drugs?

“You’ve been lying to everyone. Charlie. But you can’t lie to me.”, I clench my jaw realizing that it was true. I couldn’t, I trusted him so much that we knew each other all too well. 

In the distance, someone calls his name and he looks even more tense than before. I look behind him to see it’s Sam and some other people. 

“Look Bella, we..can’t be friends anymore”, I feel like I was reliving Edward leaving all over again. I just couldn’t catch a fucking break. Mike wasn’t looking too bad as a prospect anymore at this point. 

“Look Jake, I know that I haven’t been as up front with my feelings for you because I’ve been trying to heal from my last break up. I just need time, ok-”, he shakes his head again. 

The look on his face is pained now. 

“It’s not you, alright. It’s me. I’m not good. I used to be a good kid. Not anymore. This doesn’t even matter. Alright?”, he looks down at my lips and then back to my eyes. There was a sadness there that I hadn’t seen before. 

“Are you trying to break up with me?”, I manage to sputter out. It might as well have been a break up with the way he was talking.

He doesn’t say a word, looking down at the ground then back up at me.

“You promised you wouldn’t leave. You’re my bestfriend”, I feel like I’m getting through to him now. 

“I know, and I also promised to never hurt you. So this is me keeping that promise”, he turns away but then stops turning his head towards me. 

“Go home, don’t come back or you will be hurt.”, he walks away towards the treeline. I get back in my car, soaking wet and head home, trying to keep myself together before crying my eyes out at home.

Just when I thought that me and Jake were getting somewhere, he just up and ran away like Edward did. And of course Charlie noticed my irritation, but he didn’t say anything yet. 

I didn’t let that stop me from heading to the meadow after school the next day. I just needed to see if Edward would pop up. 

Charlie would think I was with Jake. If I told him I was taking my black ass to a random meadow, he would really send me back to Renee then. And I couldn’t afford that right now. 

It was an exhausting walk nonetheless. I was always on Edward’s back when he took us up here. But on the other hand, I was probably catching a cold from being in the damn rain yesterday dealing with Jake. I had no problems with hiking, and I was in love with how beautiful the trees looked. So giant, deep green and lively. 

At one point I sit down and take a swig of my drink. Taking out my phone, I check to see that I have a texts from Angela and Eric’s groupchat with all of our friends. Tyler was having a party at his house in two weeks and wanted to get snacks everyone was okay with. 

I get back up and make my way to the meadow, thinking about how I probably needed to have some fun at a party. Of course I had fun with Jake, but now he was ignoring me and god knows for how long. But I was finally making connections with my friends. Though me and Angela were already very close. I would have to hang out with her one of these days to celebrate-

My train of thought is interrupted looking at the meadow in front of me. It looked like it had been dried, or burnt. None of the flowers, the grass was dead too. I wipe a tear that breaks from my eyelid. The fucker really wanted every trace of himself and his family gone. 

It hurt, but I got my answer. Even the Edward mirage didn’t pop up. So I start to sit down to rest before I head back home, but then feel a presence watching me. 

When I look up, about 10 yards from me is Laurent. His dreads looked better than ever. I’d have to ask who did them. He still looked ashy as hell though. It made me glad I wasn’t a vampire, as I’d probably look just as ashy as he did. I love being moisturized too much to look that dusty. 

“Oh hey Laurent, what brings you to town?”, I say nonchalantly. He shows no emotion on his face. 

“I had heard that the Cullens moved, why are you not with them now?”, he says, moving closer to me quickly, now just feet away from me. 

That’s when I see Edward. “Lie”, the mirage says. 

“I was visiting my dad”, I say trying to not show any signs of me reaching for my backpocket, my keys with my pepper spray and pocket knife stashed there. 

“Lie better”, mirage Edward says. Fuck he was persistent even as a damn mirage. 

“I just wanted to check on him, the rest of the family is out hunting, but I can tell them you said hey”, I try to grab my backpack, but he’s right in front of me now. 

“I doubt they would leave their human behind so carelessly. They had to have known that Victoria would want revenge for her mate”, he says, red eyes gleaming at me.

I back up but he grabs me by my waist. Ahh hell, I was fucked. Rip me. 

“Uhh her mate? You mean James?”, I ask trying to slip out of his impossible grip. 

“Yes, and she wanted me to kill Edward’s mate in return. Now she would have killed you harshly, but I promise, this won’t hurt a bit”, he forces my head back, I feel my throat tighten as I realize that I can’t get my hands on my keychain or knife. 

I couldn’t put up a fight this time. I was really gonna die. It felt like things were moving in slow motion as I closed my eyes anticipating my death.

But then I open my eyes as I realize that Laurent has let me go and is now staring off into the treeline. From the treeline appears a large fucking wolf. Like a giant ass wolf three times the size of me. Laurent makes a run for it as more wolves pour out of the treelines, chasing after him. 

I pinch myself as I watch them go after them. I wasn’t fucking dreaming. There were vampires and wolves. Giant ass wolves. I feel like I’m going to shit myself when another appears, it looks at me. 

The weird part is that I feel like it had familiar eyes. They were gentle and comforting. I snap out of it though as it runs after the rest of it’s fellow wolves. 

When I get home, I drink one of Charlie’s beers. He had several so I hoped he wouldn’t notice. I needed a drink, even if beer was absolutely disgusting. I was overwhelmed with the idea that everything I thought I knew about the world wasn’t exactly true. Where the hell was Kate Beckinsale when I needed her? Blade? Buffy?

An hour later I hear my dad come home with Harry Clearwater. I rush downstairs to tell them what I had seen. 

“What’s wrong Bell’s?”, he says getting close to me looking me over in concern. 

“I went for a walk in the woods today and I-”, he interrupts me. 

“What the hell were you doing alone in the woods?”, frustration crosses his face. 

“Yes that was stupid, but I saw big ass wolves. I think that’s what has been attacking people. They were chasing L-something”, Harry and my dad share a look. 

“You feel like getting the crew together, going hunting?”, Harry looks hesitant at first, but then nods and agrees. 

My heart raced even after they left and decide to go upstairs and not freak out as much as I wanted to. 

Charlie makes it home a couple of hours later. He tells me that he was heading in early to be up early in the morning. I lay in my bed and doze off a little, but then I hear a click at my window that night. And then another one. Ahh hell, was it Laurent here to finish the job?

When I look out the window, I’m surprised to see Jake. I slide my window up slowly, trying not to make noise to alert Charlie. 

“What the hell are you doing here?”, I say trying to not sound as irritated as I felt. 

“Move away, I’m coming up”, he says smiling. I watch as he effortlessly fucking parkours up to the second story into my window, making as little noise as possible. 

“Hey”, he says standing in front of me. Was he fucking serious? All I get is a hey after all he’s put me through?

I stay silent, wanting him to realize that he needed to apologize. I roll up the sleeves to my shirt and put my hair up into a ponytail. 

He steps closer to me. “Look, I’m sorry”, he goes in to hug me but I press a fist against his stomach to stop him. I can’t help but look at his abs. Fuck his abs. Why did he never wear a shirt? I try to compose myself and look up at his eyes. 

“What are you sorry for then?”, he frowns slightly. 

“I wish I could tell you”, he pauses and then uses his hands to exaggerate. “But I literally can’t tell you”, he finishes. 

He moves past me and looks at my bed. Sighing he continues, “Have you ever had a secret, that you couldn’t tell anyone? One that wasn’t yours to share?”, it was like he was reading my mind because the whole Cullens thing wasn’t my truth to share, but he sure did guilt trip me for it yesterday. 

He sits down on my bed, hands on his knees. “Well that’s what it’s like for me. But worse. You really have no idea how tight I’m bound.”, I sigh this time moving closer to him. 

“I don’t know, but I know I hate this. I hate what they’ve done to you”, I lean my forehead against his, his hair tangled in my fingers. This was the closest we had ever been before. It was far more intimate than our almost kisses. 

He holds onto my arm that was in his hair and then looks down at my hand, seeing the scar that James had left. It wasn’t my proudest moment so I use my other hand to cover it. He reaches my eyes and lets go of my hand. 

He quickly becomes irritated. He stands and I move back. “The killer part is that you already know”, I look at him confused. What the hell was he going on about? Was it the drugs again?   
“Bella, do you remember when we walked down the beach at La Push?”, he wants to say more but stops. 

“Are you talking about the story, about the Cold Ones?” I feel my mind beginning to tinker. 

Sadness crosses his face again as he moves away from me. “I guess I understand why that’s the only part you remember”, I mean it was the only exciting part of that story so sure. 

But then it clicks. Oh fuck. 

“MOTHERFUCKING WEREWOLVES? AND YOU CUT YOUR HAIR?!”, I whisper, but yell to make my point known, but low enough to not make Charlie investigate what the hell was wrong with me.

I was still upset about him cutting his hair, but the revelation that this was about the wolves, the same wolves I had seen before chasing Laurent. Jake was a damn werewolf. 

“I mean there must be something you can do right?”, I look around trying to think of something. 

“I’m in it for life.”, he looks down. 

“I mean maybe we could take a trip, just you and me. You get to relax, so do I”, I try offering. He looks up at me with a clear surprise in his eyes. 

“You’d do that?”, he asks curiously. I nod my head. “I’d do it for you”, and I meant every word. 

“It’s not something I can run away from Bella. But I would run with you...if I could. I gotta go, they’ll wonder where I am”, he comes forward to me for a hug. 

Holding me close he rubs my back and then releases. Before I can say anything, he jumps out of my window and runs down the street into the darkness. 

That night I have the weirdest dream of my life. Edward was there, wolves, vampires. My world was turning upside down before I knew it. Even my dreams reflected the nonsense I was experiencing in real life. I regret not enjoying the dreams I normally had about celebrities and pouring milk onto Mike’s head, which was my personal favorite dream. 

I needed to help Jake, that was for sure. I wasn’t going to let him be bullied into joining a cult or whatever this was. He clearly wanted out and I was going to get him out damn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to release this next chapter earlier than usual. I hope you enjoy it! These next couple of chapters will be very interesting and take more of a divergence from the novels/movies. I thank everyone for reading. By all means, leave comments, talk to me. I love knowing what you are thinking :) I hope everyone is enjoying their weekend. xoxo- Chyna


	6. Ok Vampire Girl is Fucking Rude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to take more risks and deviate from the main story. I'm trying to test out the mix between familiar and my own ideas. So hang on tight, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Feedback is much appreciated so feel free to leave a comment!xoxo- Chyna

As soon as I was done with my homework, I rushed over to Jacob’s house. I felt anxious and nervous but I was going to save my best friend from whatever the hell was going on. 

I knock on the door, not enough to make it seem like I was the cops or anything, but enough to make sure Billy or Jacob heard me. The door opens a creak, it was Billy. 

“He’s not here”, he lies, trying to close the door on me. Usually I have respect for my elders and I don’t do stupid shit, but I make my way past him anyways by putting my foot into the doorway. I hear him audibly sigh as I make my way to Jake’s room. I knew that little shit was here. And of course if he wasn’t, I’d apologize and make my way back to my house. 

“You better not be hid-”, when I burst into his room, I see that he’s sleeping. The guilt builds up as Billy makes his way across the hallway. 

“Ok, well you are lucky this time around”, I caress his head as he snores. I had never heard him snore. It was low, and deep. Almost like hearing the sound of thunder off in the distance from an oncoming storm. 

I look out of his window and see Sam and crew. I take one last look at the sleeping Jake and make my way outside to the back where they are. 

“What did you do?”, I yell out to them as we meet each other half way. One of them has a clear smirk on his face and I feel myself acknowledge that I definitely wasn’t going to like him. 

I don’t get an answer out of Sam so I ask him again, getting in his face. 

“Hey!-”, one of the younger looking guys say. Sam holds up a hand to make sure he stays back. 

I realize that I’m doing too much and step away. “You know good and damn well that he didn’t want this!”, I look between all of them and end up at Sam again. 

The one with the annoying yet hot face who was smirking earlier speaks up. 

“What did we do? What did he do? What did he tell you?”, he starts to get in my face and I feel taken aback. Oh no, he did not know me. 

Sam tries to pull him away. “Both of you need to calm down”

“I didn’t do shit to him, and ya know what, he tells me nothing because he’s scared of you”, I look him in the eyes, Sam holding onto his arm. 

Sam lets go as he gains composure, but the annoying guy laughs at me. The young one next to him chuckles as well. What the fuck was so funny? 

My irritation builds and I make another mistake. I slap the hell out of him. I had to admit, it felt good. I had plenty of built up emotions from the 6 months and he was getting the brunt of it. 

He begins to shake and Sam keeps trying to tell him to calm down but he seems to be getting angrier. 

“Bella get back!”, Sam yells at me. He doesn’t have to tell me twice as I see heat radiating off of him and I begin to move backwards. 

His body begins to violently shake and before I know it, he transforms into a large werewolf. 

“Fuck, fuck!”, I begin running back to the house. Then I see Jake bolt over to me. 

“Fucking run Jake!”, but he runs in the opposite direction of me and rips off his shirt and before my eyes he transforms into another god damn, large ass werewolf. They were terrifying and majestic as they fought each other. 

Teeth gnawing at each other as they barreled into the woods out of sight. I sat there in shock. Sam tells the other two to take me to some woman named Emily. 

I was too in shock and too terrified to object. I was silent the whole ride there, as I sat in the middle of them in my truck. Embry was the only one I could recognize, as he was the one driving. 

We pull up to a large, old house. They both get out, seemingly unphased that someone could be hurt. “Uhh maybe we should go check if Jake is okay”, I suggest, they both snicker and look at each other as they keep walking up to the house. 

“I hope Paul sinks his teeth into him”, the younger one whose name I still didn’t know said. 

Embry chimes in. I start to get out of the car, realizing that I might as well meet whatever doom I was headed towards. 

“No way, Jake’s a natural. You see him phase on the fly? I got 5 that says Paul doesn’t touch him”, they turn around waiting for me to come to the patio with them. 

“Come on in Bella, we won’t bite”, Embry says. What a great joke. 

“Speak for yourself”, the other chimes in. Oh gross, that’s cool. Embry stops me before we walk in. 

“Hey, about Sam’s fiancee, Emily, don’t stare. It bugs Sam”, I scrunch up my face in confusion but nod. 

They go inside and are greeted by a woman. Her hair was long and black, she had muffins in a bowl and offered them some as they greeted her. She turns to me and I realize why I shouldn’t stare. 

She had a big ass scare on half of her face. Like she had been clawed. 

“Ahh, you must be the vampire girl”, she says. I couldn’t be completely annoyed because she tells me to enjoy a muffin. I mumble under my breath. “Ok vampire girl is fucking rude, but thank you”

Before I can enjoy the muffin, I hear Jake and Paul come back. And to my fucking surprise, they look as thick as thieves. Smiling and teasingly pushing each other. 

Paul even gave a half assed sorry. I mean I was going to take it even if it was a poor excuse for an apology, but only because my mind was still coming down from the sheer adrenaline rush and fear I had experienced not even an hour before.

Today was getting weirder by the second. Jake comes up to me and says that we should talk. I raise my eyebrow to say of course. 

We end up heading to the beach and once we start walking down, I start the conversation. 

“So all of you are werewolves then? That’s what this is about? Your pack?”, he walks faster to catch up with me. 

“Yeah, last time I checked. A few lucky members of the tribe have the gene”, when he says this I think of how insane that sounds. The gene. He really had no choice. 

“A bloodsucker moves into town, the fever sets in”, I roll my eyes at his nickname for vampires, but I’m beginning to realize just how selfish I had been acting these past couple of weeks. He wasn’t talking to me because he wanted to ignore me. He really was going through hell and back. 

I put my hands in my pocket, feeling cold as hell out here. 

“I mean can’t you just stop it?”, I ask him trying to understand more of how it worked. 

He turns around to me and stops. Slight disbelief on his face. 

“It isn’t a lifestyle choice Bella. I was born this way, there’s no stopping it. You’re such a hypocrite, what? I’m not the right type of monster for you?”, I scoff at him. 

I was going to need him to stop with these low blows before he got cut off. I may be a lot of things, but I wasn’t going to stand for this attitude. 

“It’s not what you are you little shit. It’s what you do. The Cullens never hurt anybody. You do, you guys killed people”, he looks at me confused. 

“What? We don’t kill anyone. We’re killing the only thing we protect you people from. Vampires”, and then it clicks. 

They weren’t hurting people. Oh shit, did that mean that The Cullens were in danger? Were they just gonna have a big ass supernatural smash bros tournament?

He sees the concern on my face and reads me perfectly. “Don’t worry. Your precious Cullens can’t be touched. Unless they violate the treaty”, he says nonchalantly. 

“But wait Jake, you can’t kill them. They are impossibly strong and fast.”, he looks at me stunned. 

“Well we took out that leech with the dreads pretty easily”, I cock my head to the side. 

“You mean Laurent?”, he nods. Well shit. I guess I was being proved wrong again. 

“And his red head girlfriend is next”, fucking Victoria? Was she in the area? I just couldn’t catch a break. 

“Victoria is here?”, I stammer out. He nods. 

“Well at least she was. Until we chased her to the Canadian border. She keeps coming back. We don’t know why”, I rub my face in frustration. 

I mumble into my hands. “She wants me”, when I look at his face, he looks upset. 

“I’m not letting that happen”, he steps closer to me and the Jake that I’m use to seeing flashes across his face. 

“Come on, take me home. I’ve had enough excitement for the day”, I say hooking our arms together. 

I scoot next to him in the truck, with one of his arms hooked around me. “I never realized how cold I get all the time until we started getting closer”, he chuckles at me. 

“My temperature runs pretty high so I’m glad you are enjoying it”, he takes a quick look at me before focusing back on the road. 

I nod off to sleep against him. I wake up and feel him putting me in my bed. “Don’t worry, Charlie isn’t home. He left a message on the fridge and said he’d eat while he was at the office since he’d be out late”, I nod and sit up. 

“You should stay, you must be exhausted”, I offer. He shakes his head. 

“I want you to get your rest. I’m fine.”, he moves my jacket off of my nightstand and goes to hang it up. 

“Well can you just stay for a couple more minutes?”, I try to make my best impression of a pouty face. He shakes his head and smirks. 

“Fine, fine”, he comes to lay beside me. I get up to change out of my clothes and into my regular pajamas. 

“No looking”, I say and he covers his face with one of my pillows. I laugh at him as I go to my closet. I change in my yoga shorts, taking off my bra and tshirt to put on a large shirt that was twice my size. 

I come back and get my bonnet off my nightstand, putting it on as I slide in next to Jake on my bed. He puts the pillow back behind him and then adjusts the blanket on me. 

I scoot closer to him, one leg laying on his thigh, and my head on his chest. His arm wraps around me, holding me. He takes his other hand to take my hand in his. 

“I wish things could be this peaceful all the time. Or like when we were fixing those bikes”, he kisses the top of my head. I sigh in agreeance. 

“I am sorry, ya know. For being so self absorbed. I was worried and hurt”, I look up at him. He just gives me a smile. 

“I wasn’t helping being so distant. But I’m glad you get to understand what I’m going through just a bit more. I just was afraid of putting you in danger. But danger seems to follow you”, I pinch his arm at the last part. 

“Hey, no one said that I would go through some weird ass supernatural shit when I moved here”, we both chuckle. 

“At least I’m here now”, and his face is serious now. It’s like his eyes are searching mine. 

Before I can even say anything else, our lips meet. He frees his hand holding mine, to cup my cheek. I lose track of time as we kiss. He nips at my bottom lip and I melt. This was so much more than Edward had ever given me. Hell, he had to keep himself from killing me when we kissed.   
Not Jake though. With Jake it was like neither of us held back. I took his hand that was wrapped around my back further down, suggesting that he could let his hands roam.

Our kisses become heavier, tongues caressing each other’s. I slide my hand over his stomach, making him groan against my lips. He squeezes my hip, causing me to moan softly. 

I feel him effortlessly shift me onto his lap, straddling him, our lips never parting. I take a mental victory as I feel him get hard under me. But before I know it, he pulls away, breathing hard. 

“I should go before I get in trouble”, he leans his forehead against mine. 

I kiss his forehead, cheeks, nose. “I wish you didn’t have to”, he says as he stands up, still holding me. He pecks my lips before putting me back in bed. 

“I’m going to be back, and we’ll be good. The pack is going to find Victoria. You’ll be safe Bella”, he adjusts the blanket onto me. 

“You better come back”, and I meant it. He had no choice but to be okay while he was hunting her. We were figuring out what we were going to do about the other. And everything was finally feeling like it was going to be okay. 

Edward didn’t want to be here. He felt like he was putting me in danger being with me. That was fine. He was missing out on how bomb I was and that’s the kind of thinking I had to do to keep myself from being immensely sad about how he broke my heart. At least I got to see his mirages from time to time. And I’d have Jake around to save me from any more stupid things I attracted. 

When he left, I adjusted my bonnet, went downstairs for a glass of water because I was in need of a cool down after the moment we shared. When I laid back into my bed, I had one of the most peaceful nights of sleep.


End file.
